After Hours
by Appointment
Summary: James and Lily break curfew. For the First Kiss Challenge on the HPFC.


**A/N: Written for the First Kiss Challenge. Sooo, I love James/Lily. That is all. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was snowing – <em>again<em>. More fiercely and terribly than before.

There was nothing James Potter hated more than snow. It brought frostbitten fingertips, soaking wet britches and runny noses, none of which were thought to be attractive by anyone. For late November, the snow was annoying and heavily drawn. It also made his illicit late-night flying practices a hassle.

On his broom, visibility was a no-go. Snow flew every which-way, bitter wind slapping his across the face and prickling at his skin, even under his heavy layers. Even after applying countless charms to his gear, he couldn't find a way around it, and found himself heading back to the castle, cursing.

"Stinksap," he muttered, arriving at the Gryffindor portrait hole. The Fat Lady did not stir. "Stinksap!"

She opened her eyes, and gave James an incensed look.

"Have you any idea what time it is?"

"Could you just open up? I've already said the password."

"Oh, alright," she said, mumbling something unintelligible. "Go on, and don't come back out until morning!"

As usual, the common room was bathed in a warm glow, the hearth burning. He was halfway to the staircase when a noise startled him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Head Boy, James Potter."

He turned around quickly, to see a familiar redhead sitting on the seat in front of the fire.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, stripping off his wet overcoat.

"Shouldn't _you_?" she replied. "I couldn't fall asleep, is all."

"I never went to bed in the first place." said James, smiling. "What's keeping you awake?"

"Hunger. I missed dinner, I was too busy in the –"

"Library."

"Spot on," she said.

"Did you want to get some food?" he asked.

"What? We can't! The kitchens are off-limits, and as Head Girl and Boy, we can't oppose rules we're supposed to be setting."

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, sheesh. If you want to go the rest of the night starving, that's fine by me, I think I'll just head up to bed though…"

He found himself almost at the top of the staircase when he heard footsteps at the very bottom.

"Lead the way, Potter."

* * *

><p>"We're going to get in trouble. Big trouble," whispered Lily tersely, looking around and seeing only with wandlight. "Our titles will be revoked, and it will be entirely your fault."<p>

"Oh, relax," he said. "Now, hold on a moment."

There was a painting of a bowl of fruit, hanging rather blandly on the wall. He tickled the large pear on it, and it gave way.

"How did you know to do that?"

"You learn a lot being a continuous rule-breaker, Evans."

As soon as they were sure they were alone, Lily lit up the room with her wand. She found her way over to the tremendous pantry.

Lily's pursuing fingers were just an inch below the tin of Cauldron Cakes she was trying to reach. She was on her tiptoes, one hand holding onto the shelf below the desired snack, and the other stretched out above her. She blew hair out of her face impatiently and considered how she was going to reach the sweets without involving James, who, she was sure, would tease her interminably if she asked for his help.

Cursing him and his infernal height, she braced one foot on the wobbly crate underneath the shelves and began to pull herself up. Grabbing the tin victoriously in one hand, she gave a squeal of surprise when she felt two hands secure on her waist, steadying her. Turning around and seeing a grin on the bespectacled boy's face, she shot a glare at him, hoping it would keep his teasing away.

"What, no thank you?" said James, mock disbelief in his voice. "I would have thought for such a goody-two-shoes, your manners would be of top shape."

"My hero," she said dreamily, smiling at him to give the phrase some flippancy. "I'll be sure to ask you for help whenever I need it."

Lily reached around on the top shelf until she found something else – marshmallows.

"What on earth are those?" asked James.

"Muggle food," said Lily, "They're called marshmallows."

He helped her down from the height of the shelf, careful not to knock anything over.

"They don't look very tasty," he said, walking back to the common room with an armful of butterbeer.

"Try one." she said, and she popped one into his mouth. James wrinkled his nose.

"They're alright," he replied, his mouth full, "A bit stale."

The Fat Lady was less than pleased to see them entering yet again at such a late hour, and let them back into the common room undesirably.

"You know, I never thought I'd be sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower past curfew with Lily Evans," said James, plopping himself down on the couch, a large amount of food at his feet.

"Neither did I," she replied, smiling, "Nor did I ever imagine you would make real, Quidditch-unrelated conversation."

"It's been a good night," he said, "But wait just a second…"

"What?" she asked, sounding sleepy.

"There's something missing."

This having been said, he pulled Lily closer to his side, snuggling into her with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"There," he murmured, his breath tickling her ear, "Now it's a_ great _night."

"Thanks again, James," she said, her grin seeping into her voice. "What were you doing out of bed anyways?"

"Practicing flying, gotta figure out some new Quidditch techniques, stay in shape, you know? The Slytherins have got new material and we're just –"

"Oh, _shut up_."

James turned his head, ready to retort, but his words disappeared, lost to her kiss. He smiled through the heavenly feeling of her lips, leaving the long-winded topic of Quidditch behind.


End file.
